basketballfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
Calbert Cheaney
Calbert Nathaniel Cheaney (born July 17 1971 in Evansville, Indiana) is a veteran basketball player in the NBA currently playing for the Golden State Warriors. He was selected 6th overall by the Washington Bullets in the 1993 NBA Draft. He played high school ball in Evansville and was selected to the 1989 Indiana All-Star team. Cheaney was a high school stand-out, but few would have predicted he would capture the Naismith Award. Indiana University teammate Pat Graham was selected as the 1989 Mr. Basketball, and future Hoosier Greg Graham was regarded just as highly as Cheaney. Todd Leary was signed in an attempt to lure high school All-American teammate Eric Montross - Montross signed with perennial power North Carolina, which won the 1993 NCAA Championship. Big Ten performance Cheaney was both a shooting guard and a small forward at Indiana University where his offensive game and defensive prowess helped him lead one of the most exciting Hoosier teams ever. Four years of instruction from Hall of Fame coach Bobby Knight and Cheaney's resilient work ethic helped the 6' 7" southpaw maximize his talent. His skills and character fit perfectly into the Hoosiers' system, a match which benefitted both the player and the program. Led by Cheaney, the 1991-1993 Hoosiers were ranked by the polls among the top five in America for most of those two seasons. Along the way, the Class of 1993 defended their home court relentlessly. When the Hoosiers lost to Iowa by a single point on February 21 1991, this was the last time a visiting team would win at Assembly Hall until Minnesota did so on February 8 1995 - a streak of 54 games. Indiana nearly captured the 1992 National Championship, falling short to Duke in a foul-plagued Final Four game in Minneapolis. In 1993, the AP selected the 31-4 Hoosiers as their regular season national champion. While at Indiana, Cheaney scored 30 or more points thirteen times and averaged 19.8 points per game in his collegiate career, with a high of 22.4 as senior. Cheaney won 105 games in his four years - the most of any Hoosier. Over his last three seasons in college, Cheaney led his teams to an 87-16 (.845) record and a 46-8 (.852) mark in the Big Ten Conference; they won nine games in the NCAA tournament and captured back to back Big Ten crowns. With the recent trend of top players heading early to the NBA, Cheaney may be remembered as one of the last of the top-tier college players to play a senior season, and his Big Ten career scoring record may remain unbroken. Basketball honors * 1993: Won all 12 NCAA National Player of the year awards. Unanimous First-Team All America * All-America 1991, 1992, 1993 * 1993 Big Ten Conference MVP * All-Big Ten 1991, 1992, 1993 * Big Ten's All Time Scoring Leader (2,613) * Indiana University's All-Time leading scorer * Four time IU team MVP * Selected to Indiana University's All-Century First Team Cheaney, Calbert Cheaney, Calbert Cheaney, Calbert Cheaney, Calbert Cheaney, Calbert Cheaney, Calbert Cheaney, Calbert Cheaney, Calbert Cheaney, Calbert Cheaney, Calbert Cheaney, Calbert Cheaney, Calbert